Love in Åmål
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Elin and Agnes are now 18 and are still dating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Show Me Love ( Fucking Åmål ).**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Cindy XXX and her sister Little Mindy Orgasm.**

* * *

**Love in Åmål**

**Elin and Agnes are now 18 and are still dating. They've been together since they were 16 and truly love each other, but for some reason not had actual sex with each other yet.**

**Today it will happen though.**

Both of them sit on Elin's bed.

"Is your pussy wet, sweetie?" says Elin with a slutty smile.

"No, but you could make it happen." says Agnes as she blush a bit.

"Very likely, my cutie girl." says Elin in a smooth sexy voice.

She slide a hand donw into Agnes' sweatpants and starts to gently and slowly finger-fuck Angnes' sweet soft pussy.

"Mmmm!" moans Agnes, clearly enjoying what Elin does to her.

"Good, good, enjoy. Become horny for me, sweetie." whisper Elin, all sexy and erotic.

Agnes can now feel that her pussy is wet, a sign that she is horny.

"Your pussy is fun to touch." says Elin.

"Thanks!" moans Agnes with a cute smile.

"I know you lack sexual experience, but after a few sessions with me, you'll be more than good enough to make most people cum." says Elin.

"Okay." says Agnes.

"Don't worry. I will not do anything that can hurt you." says Elin.

"I trust you, babe." says Agnes.

"Thanks, girl." says Elin.

"You're welcome." says Agnes.

Elin continue to finger-fuck Agnes in the pussy.

Agnes enjoy it very much.

"So damn fucking sexy that your pussy is wet. Mine is too." says Elin.

"Okay." says Agnes.

"I like this. It's sexy to touch your pussy...playing with it." says Elin.

"Mmmm, thanks!" moans Agnes.

"Yeah, allow yourself to be sexual and happy." says Elin.

Elin gives Agnes a kiss, just as she has done at least once a day since they became a couple.

Agnes smile, enjoying being kissed.

"You can...uh...finger-fuck me a bit more intense now!" moans Agnes.

"Nice. As you wish, my sexy girl." says Elin, finger-fucking harder.

"Awww! Soooo cozy!" moans Agnes.

"It better be. I'm skilled. I've done this with my own pussy countless times." says Elin.

"You know so much and I do not." says Agnes.

"You'll learn stuff soon, trust me." says Elin.

"Alright. You help me and that's so nice." says Agnes.

"Thanks, babe." says Elin.

"Babe?" says Agnes with a cute smile.

"Yeah, you're my special babe." says Elin.

"Oh, okay." says a happy Agnes.

"Yup." says Elin, being happy too.

"Mmmm...so nice!" moan Agnes.

"I'm glad you think so." says Elin.

"Mmmm...!" moans Agnes.

"Sexy." says Elin.

"Am I sexy?" says Agnes.

"Yeah, you are." says Elin.

"Okay." says Agnes.

"Let's see if you enjoy this." says Elin as she gently and slowly starts to lick Agnes' pussy.

"Mmmmm, that feels sexy!" moans Agnes.

"Thanks. Your pussy taste so sweet." says Elin, all horny.

"Really?" moans Agnes.

"Yeah." says Elin.

"Mmm...thanks...!" moans Agnes.

"My pleasure, Agnes." says Elin.

"Awww!" moans a horny Agnes.

"You're horny and that's awesome." says Elin.

"Okay!" moans Agnes.

Elin enjoy licking Agnes in the pussy.

Elin is also clearly very good at it, despite the fact that her relationship with Agnes is her first lesbian one.

"Mmmm, so nice!" moans Agnes.

"Good, sweetie." whisper Elin into Agnes' pussy.

"Yay!" moans Agnes.

"Sexy." says Elin.

Agnes is very horny now and so is Elin.

"Soooo awesome!" moans Agnes.

"You've felt nothing yet." says Elin in a very sexy tone.

"What sexy fun are you gonna do to me?" says Agnes, all cutie cute.

"I'll show ya, baby." says Elin.

Elin gently push Agnes down on the bed, pull off her own clothes, then Agnes' clothes and then place them both so they are in the 69 position.

"Lick me and I'll lick you." says Elin.

"Okay...me will try." says Agnes.

They both start to lick each other's pussy.

"Do you like this, sweetie?" says Elin.

"I love it soooo much!" moans Agnes.

"Me too!" moans Elin.

"Yay!" moans Agnes.

"Sexy!" moans Elin.

Elin and Agnes are both very horny and happy.

They feel that this is the best time ever for them.

"Mmmm, damn!" moans Elin, all horny.

"Yay!" moans Agnes, all cute.

"Indeed, sweetie." says Elin.

"Thanks, Elin." says Agnes.

Elin's pussy is very wet and warm and cozy like a perfect sex-dream.

"Mmm, fuck! Shit, sooo sexy!" moans Elin.

Agnes' pussy is nice and wet too.

"Awwww, yeah!" moans Agnes.

"Fuck, sexy!" moans Elin.

"Okay!" moans Agnes.

"Lick harder!" moans Elin.

"Sure!" moans Agnes.

Both of them lick harder.

"Mmmm, damn nice!" moans Elin.

"Yay!" moans Agnes.

Elin and Agnes both enjoy what they are doing right now.

They are happy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, girl. Your pussy is so sweet and cute." says Elin.

"Thanks, Elin." says Agnes.

"No problem." says Elin.

"Okay!" moans Agnes.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Elin.

"Mmm!" moans Agnes.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans Elin.

Elin lick harder.

Agnes love it.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Agnes, finding some confidence.

"Indeed, lil' baby!" moans Elin, all sexual.

"Awww!" moans Agnes.

"Fuckin' cute!" moans Elin.

69 minutes later.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Agnes as she get a sweet orgasm.

"Holy crap!" moans Elin as she get a slutty orgasm.

"That was awesome." says a happy Agnes.

"Indeed, girl." says Elin, being happy too.

"Yeah." says Agnes.

"Now you finally know how to have sex witha girl." says Elin.

"Thanks sooo much for teaching me." says Agnes.

"Anytime." says Elin.

The next day.

Elin and Agnes drink O'boy ( a Swedish brand for chocolate powder that is used to make chocolate milk ).

They wear casual clothes aka t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

It is a favorite for them both.

Elin's glass is extra large, as it always is.

"What we did yesterday...was...amazing." says Agnes.

"Of course. We love each other and are both awesome chicks so it couldn't be anuthing other than 100 % awesome, Agnes." says Elin.

"Really, Elin?" says Agnes.

"Yup. I'm tellin' the truth." says Elin with a sexy smile as she take large sip of her O'boy.

"I wish people would be more accepting of you and me being a couple. Even now some people think I'm weird when I tell 'em that I date you." says Agnes.

"Ignore all that shit. You and I are locked by the pussy and that's all that matters, as far as I see things." says Elin.

"Okay, but talk less slutty...please." says Agnes.

"Locked at the the hip then?" says Elin.

"I can deal with that term." says Agnes.

"Nice. You're so damn cute." says Elin.

Elin and Agnes have both matured since they started dating and now are women instead of girls.

Elin look even more sexual than the first time she and Agnes actually talked back in the days.

Elin's boobs have grown to full D-cup in a natural way and she is very erotic.

"Elin, I look forward to explore my sexuality more with you. You know so much stuff and I want you to teach me all of it, eventually." says Agnes.

"Don't worry one bit, Agnes. I plan to show ya all the fun stuff I know and help ya learn to be a very sexual lady." says Elin.

"Thanks." says Agnes, all happy and cutie cute.

"No problem, baby. I love you very much and I am loyal, not fuckin' other people on the side." says Elin.

"Good. I trust you." says Agnes.

"Thank ya, sweetie." says Elin as she place her left hand on Agnes' right boob.

"Oh, wanna touch me there?" says Agnes.

"Yup. It's always fun to grab a boob. Sometimes I play with my own boobs in the shower or before I fall asleep at night." says Elin.

"Sweet." says Agnes.

"Your boobs aren't as big as mine, but they are still very beautiful." says Elin.

"Thanks." says Agnes.

"Sure, baby." says Elin.

"It's so sweet when you call me baby. I love that so much." says Agnes.

"I'm pleased ya do, baby." says Elin.

"Yay!" says a happy Agnes in a cutie cute childish voice.

"True." says Elin with a slutty smile.

Elin gives Agnes a kiss.

"Would ya be fine with jumpin' ahead a couple steps when it comes to sex?" says Elin.

"Sure, as long as you don't hurt me or something." says Agnes.

"No worry, sweetie. I love you so I'll always be nice to you." says Elin.

"Then we can skip forward a little. What did you have in mind...?" says Agnes.

"I was thinkin' I'd wear a strap-on dildo so I can fuck your pussy." says Elin.

"Okay. That I have no problems with. Sounds cozy." says Agnes.

"Awesome. Let's try that next time." says Elin.

"Deal, Elin." says Agnes.

"Yup, Agnes." says Elin.

The next day, Elin enter a porn store.

"Hi. Do ya sell strap-on dildos? I need one so I can drill my cutie girlfriend." says Elin.

"Sure. We sell a variety of strap-ons here." says the girl who work in the store.

"I would like one in red." says Elin.

"This one's thick, firm and flexible. And it's good quality. Just 130 kronor." says the girl.

"Awesome. I take it. Here." says Elin with a smile as she pay for the red strap-on dildo.

45 minutes later.

"Look what I got us, baby. A red strap-on dildo and later tonight I plan to use it on, pnly if you want me to, of course." says Elin.

"I do want, Elin. I love you and that faux dick looks so yummy and sexy. Honestly looking forward to have it my...uh...pussy." says Agnes.

"Great. I'm sure it will be fun." says Elin.

"Okay." says Agnes.

"Relax, Agnes. I promise to be gentle." says Elin.

"I trust you." says Agnes.

"Wonderful." says Elin.

"I'm gonna whip together some O'boy to celebrate." says Agnes.

"Sounds sweet." says Elin.

4 minutes later, Elin and Agnes drink O'boy.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
